ipodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SaradominO o/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ipod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SaradominO o page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Skdhjf (Talk) 02:15, October 5, 2010 Welcome Hello man, I see you are starting to make edits here, you are more than welcome to join this wiki if you want. Regards, [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 02:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:re: Ha. Well take my word and see if you want to join. [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 03:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re: Ok, that's fine. Yeah, you may be ahead for now........ :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 04:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well. I'll catch up all right, I just need to get into a competitive spirit.;) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 04:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Patroller A patroller is a User that watches over the wiki and makes sure that nobody is vandalizing articles: and they keep an eye on comments, making sure that they are safe. Are you up to the job?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 21:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Patroller ummm, Ill try to fix that now. Can you clean up the New Ipod pages you created(for instance the ipod touch pages. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 22:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind editing the Ipod touch 1st and 2nd generation, I've got it, But next time follow the Manual of style. If you or a user makes exceeding edits such as that it shall be counted as Vandalism. But don't worry about it; your edit was un-intentional. But Intentional shall be treated as vandalism.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 22:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, don't feel bad. I was a bit rusty too when I started my Wiki account.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 22:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, ok. I understand.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 22:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Nominations/votes Hello?? Hello. I was wondering, are you still going to apply for a patroller???? Regards, [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 02:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Hello. Ok, I understand that. Now pertaing to the bureaucrat thing; what are you talking about??? I don't get it.Admin=bureaucrat; now what do you mean by that???? :regards, [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 05:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re: Ok, I already know that; but what did you mean by saying I'm "only a bereaucrat". I am an administrator and a bereaucrat. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 05:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I need to work on that. I was in a rush that time; and I forgot about it by now. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 05:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok.:) yeah actually there is....... Keep the signiture clean please. :) that's it. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 05:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: I hope not.:) yeah, the rule is that or a potential block; I'm sure you won't go against the rules though.;) oh, and the page you made; it's pretty good, a few more days on the wiki, and your ready to be a patroller.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 06:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Signiture Cool signiture man. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 05:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: It is counter productive from my perspective. It seems like I create a page such as Ipod shuffle 4th generation, and when I looked it up in 2010; it came up a red link. It's fine to just capitalize I''' in ipod, but going 'IP'od thats a different story. Grammar on here only matters on the first letter of every word in the name of the article. I hope the counter productive thing did'nt offend you; its just that, going back and looking it up, get the grammar right was '''too much for me. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 22:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The capitalization On the capitalization, you could have put this: | insted of changing the page around. For instance; Ipod photo, could come out IPod photo With using: |. Because we don't need to redirect all of the pages. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] 22:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:again Yeah, I thought about that earlier. You're right, but I didn't do that Just because you were editing it like that; I was afraid of someone spamming, or vandalizing those templates too.;) sorry if that bothered you. Did you want me to un-protect it for a while?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah; ok. Really sorry about that. Did you need the templates un-protected??? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 05:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Uh, ok; I guess I can do that; But it probably won't be permanent. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 17:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:re: Yeah ok, I've seen semi-protection; it's pretty good. I'll take your word. Which templates did you you want me to o protect??? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 19:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) .... add me on runescape im deltadrago33 (if if the list says Cpt Drago im still that peep)Jurassicpark787 Re:Err...um... Hello, pertaining to the message you left on my page; I would like to tell you that categorizing apps that way would make it harder to look for. Making a page called App, would be more "organized as you might say. I see what your're trying to say, and I kind of want to do it that way, but having all 250,000 apps in one single page would be a nightmare. oh, and the AWB page, umm, I guess maybe you can. :Regards, [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 20:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh, ok. Yeah, I see what your saying. Maybe that will do. Oh, and do you know any other themes we can use for the home page? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 23:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes,yes,go right ahead.Then I shall give my critique.:) :) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, thanks for doing that.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re: I can tell.:D Thanks again dude. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re: Umm, no not now; but I'll tell you when I need something categorized.:) Re:re:re: Umm, no not now; but I'll tell you when I need something categorized.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Patroller? Hello, there, You now have sufficient edits to be a patroller. I think rollback rights come with it.(Just don't use them against me:D) :I guess next step is administrator. Trust me, you'll accumulate that many edits fast, at least at this pace you will.[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 17:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:patroller Yes, I definately think you're ready.:) Did you want me to make you one? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 17:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re:re:Patroller? Yes, I agree. Ok, I'll make you right now. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 18:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re:re:re:re: Done. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 18:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Done. It's now semi- protected. Is that good enough? (By the way, you have a bot??!) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your welcome. Oh, I thought it was a bot, because of the name.:P :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well bots can do lots of things. But the hard part is creating and flagging one down.well not that hard :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 16:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: yeah, I know.:P I was thinking of making one. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 20:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Main page Should I change the mainpage?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 21:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok. How about the whole page; should I redo the whole page?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 21:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: I meant should I change the whole page. Like delete everything and redo the page.:P :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 21:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, ok. let me look for some Ideas first. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 21:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:MP-header For some reason this template: Template:MP-header does not end; (i.e on the home page as you can see, it's not separated from the whole page.) And I am tired of trying to fix the problem; can you help?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, it isnt suppose to be like that.:( I tried a lot of codes and they didnt really work. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:RE: No, But I fixed the problem.:) Thanks anyway. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:RE: I put this code on the home page: 1 - Heading -----------------------------------> :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 03:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ohhh.Thanks though. Whoaaa, nice sig. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 03:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your welcome. Cool fascinating.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) MessageBox Hello, I hope you didn't mind me placing that template on your userpage. It's just to get users stirred to vote thats all. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 19:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok; yeah I'd never edit the content of someone elses userpage only if it has disturbing content.:) Thanks again. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:re: Hah. Anyways yeah, I actually did. It's great; the MessageBox is very useful huh. Anyways great job; your edits are outstanding.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, ok; I really appreciate you doing that.Thanks. Oh and I almost forgot, I was thinking maybe we can create articles about Official Apple IPad/iPod accessories( only'created by Apple INC though; not Third-party accessories.) Do you get what I'm saying?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk]] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 23:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Ok.:P Yeah, your signature is pretty fascinating.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Whoa, that is long, you were right.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re: Na, I think it's fine how it is.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok. I just do it because it is an accessory. Oh and by the way I created Ipod Wiki:Article requests for some of our article requests.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, but it's still an accessory.:| I see where you're going though. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:00, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I knew that; maybe I'll do something to it later. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Umm, what?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC)